Map 1 Stores - Fresh/Up to date
Olgas's Antique Shop (22, 32) Inside, you see that the store is filled with an eclectic blend of antiques including weapons from the middle ages, Renaissance and modern eras. A large, beautifully detailed mirror on the wall has been smashed but appears to be the only damaged item otherwise the store is clean and neat. Besides expensive looking inventory there's a collection of medieval weapons. A woman that could be Olga is smiling from behind a large glass case 'Updated 06.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Gary's Gun Store (23, 15) The store is big but many gun racks are half empty as business has obviously been good. A radio set to a military frequency comes to life with mixed static and radio traffic. The shopkeeper is a wild eyed older man with unruly gray hair stuffed under a military green beret. Tattoos run from his hands up to the sleeves of his olive green t-shirt. He carries a slung M16 rifle and an aluminum artificial leg shows from under his camo pants leg. Gary Baker is the name of the shopkeeper. He bought this store after his second combat tour in 'Nam with Army Special Forces. When all hell broke loose in the city, he decided to move into his shop and protect his assets, barricading it heavily. Clearly he has been busy lately. Gary says, "So what can I do for you, stranger? If you need some protection from those creatures....my store is the place!" 'Updated 06.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other College Campus - The Supply Depot (36,20) Several survivors and military personnel are gathering supplies and equipment which have been looted from all over the city. Some of the items are offered for sale but they are heavily overpriced. This emphasizes the fact that the dollar still is the reigning currency in a post-apocalyptic world. The only difference is the absurd hyperinflation. The supply depot offers a lot of equipment for sale which apparently have been looted from different places all over the city. The personnel which administer the assets available, seems very interested in purchasing guns, supplies and weapons. Private Nilsson says, "We got a lot of basic equipment available for sale. Most stuff has been looted from the downtown area. Some stuff belonged to people who didn't make it. Obviously prices are not what they used to be before the outbreak. Now are you interested in trading?" 'Updated 06.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Bryan's Hardware Store (29, 26) The hardware store has been turned into a safehouse managed by a large sweaty guy named Bryan who has taken shelter in his store. He is clearly making the living of what ever is the rest of his lifetime selling his hugely overpriced gear. Bryan says: "My stuff ain't for free you know. You can buy some of my stuff or trade items! I don't want to pay anything for that stuff you can find lying all around this crap city though...." '' 'Updated 13.12.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid: Other "Master of Sports" Sports Store (33,33) The store is full of both useful and useless sporting goods. Of the few survivors who actually decided to barricade their shops and "stay in business" you wonder why this Andrew is one of them. The store smells like they have been living here for a while. Andrew says: ''"I was away for a while as I evacuated my family to the college campus. While I was gone someone has looted my store. Now you wouldn't happen to be that someone...?" Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Religious Cult HQ (21,40) You are standing inside the armory, a small room in the basement where the clan stores weapons and ammo. They are willing to trade items for anything of value but the prices are ten times what it used to be, before the pandemic. A male clan member is wearing a white sleeveless shirt unlike all the other members you encountered. He watches you closely as you notice the several rifles and guns on display in the back. Cult Member says: "We are willing to trade, if you have anything useful." 'Updated 03.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid + At Cult Leader Office (Missions) Other Blades of Steel (27, 41) As you walk in, you see a large man with a brown beard sitting behind a counter laden with blades of all shapes and sizes. He has a large scar in his face and two or three fingers missing as he waves you over to the counter. It seems he has not only taken refuge in his store but actually converted it into his own private safehouse. Andrew says: "Just about every one of these blades will cleave, cut, decapitate or mutilate anything you stab or swing at. Just be careful with the daggers; you wouldn't want to end up like me, huh?'"'' '''Updated 06.09.2013 Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other - Stadium Armory (20,47) The armory has been set up in one of the basement supply rooms below the main building. The range of weapons offered is quite impressive including some high powered rifles. Sergent Seymor says: "These fine weapons aren't for free but if you have something of value we might be willing trade." 'Updated 03.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Pawn Shop (32, 44) The pawn shop features all kind of crap and... some really nice looking guns. It's owned by a man named Brandon who has converted the shop into his personal safehouse. The air is thick and the smell gives away he has been cooking and living here for a while. Brandon says: "Hey man.... my stuff ain't for free. Browse around but don't try anything stupid." 'Updated 06.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor - Aid Other Mercy University Hospital - Storage Room (47,42) Owner: Francis Christensen 'Updated 03.09.2013' Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Militia HQ (21, 45) A group of National Guard members have occupied the stadium and turned it into a small fortress. Most of their families have been transported to safety within the stadium which is now available as a safe house for other survivors lucky enough to make it here. Some of them have formed a small militia under the command of former elite soldier Major Henderson from the National Guard. 'Updated 03.09.2013' Weapons - Ammo Armor - Aid Other - Nigel's Junkyard (67,69) Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other - Jeff's Hardware Store (44,55) Weapons Ammo Armor Aid Other Category:Items Category:Maps Category:Stores